Type 1 allergies have dramatically increased worldwide in recent decades. Indeed, up to 20% of the population of industrialized countries suffers from allergic rhinitis, conjunctivitis and/or bronchial asthma caused by air-borne allergens. Birch pollen is one of the most frequent initiators of tree pollen allergies (See e.g., Jarolin et al., Allergy 44:385-395 [1989]). The major birch pollen allergen is designated as “Bet v 1.” More than 90% of sufferers of birch pollen allergies have IgE directed against this allergen (See e.g., Elfman et al., Int. Arch. Allergy Immunol., 113:249-511 [1997]). Despite much research in the treatment and prevention of allergies, there remains a need in the art for easy to administer, effective means of treating and/or preventing nasal and other allergies.